


Tiny gem

by keitaro



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, First Upload, Garnet - Freeform, Gen, Rose is an adventurer, forgive me fandom for I have shipped, is garnet, kinda angsty, past rose pearl, pearl is stressed, rosepearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaro/pseuds/keitaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl was lost.</p><p>Steven was cranky.</p><p>Rose was gone.</p><p>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pearl was lost.

She was so very painfully, irrevocably lost.

Rose wasn’t supposed to die, wasn’t supposed to leave her but-

The time had come, the very life essence leaving her as it filled her child, no his name is Steven.

Steven.

It had been awful yet morbidly beautiful.

Steven let out a faint wail.

Could he be crying because of Rose?

Did he know how much he had lost just to begin?

With shaking hands the pale gem picked up the tiny pink being.

Her first thoughts on the little human (gem?) were just how delicate he was and oh Rose what if he didn’t make it-

His gurgling broke her panicked thoughts, his starry familiar eyes grounding her to this planet.

 

It was amazing (and almost shameful ) how such a tiny thing held her down.

“Pearl, is he awright?”

When had Garnet gotten back?

It felt like just minutes ago the fusion had stepped out to patrol.

“Y-yes, he’s fine…I think.”

Well he wasn’t crying, that had to be a good sign.

Hopefully.

That night when Steven had drifted off after watching Pearl’s hologram of dancing gems, Pearl continued to watch.

She watched the agonizingly familiar silhouettes as the gems dance came to an end, she watched Steven as he slept.

His tiny lungs sounded like the strongest thing about him.

The longest, hardest thing she watched him do was grow up  
She watched him grow into a wonderful boy who at times seemed to be a carbon copy of his mother, his father as well.

.  
But-but then he’d open his mouth, utter such kind loving words and in the same breath beg her to accompany him to get pizza.

Pearl was lost.

Well, she used to be.


	2. Crystal clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl dances.
> 
> Steven sleeps.
> 
> The night is a bubble of thought.

It was quiet tonight, Steven's breath came slow and steady, Amathyst had finally stopped pushing her junk around and nothing but the bubbling of lava could be heard from Garnet's quarters.

The calming sound of water greeted Pearl like an old friend as she stretched in the center of the floating plateform, her movements causing only the slightest of ripples in the crystal surface.

Breathing in deeply she placed her right foot before her left, pale arms raising to form an arch above as she drew her right leg up to press the foot against her other leg.

She spun once, languidly pouring into it only to sashay across her stage.

This, this is what she needed.

It was the refreshing grace of being able to move so freely that settled her.

Somewhere between leaping, pirouetteing and pausing on her toes the stress of the day melted into nothing.

It was then that she wondered if Steven would need this too.

Everything with him was a mystery, and yet so simple.

Would he always need food?

Would he always need to sleep?

Would he ever be able to defend himself for long periods of time?

Would he age and grow weak like that awful incedent displayed?

...Could they avoid such a thing, somehow teach him to rely on the power of his gem and regenerate?

With this new train of thought Pearl came to a stand still and gracefully sunk down, curling her legs under her and allowing the water to lap over her lower body.

Rose gave her life for Steven, and Greg would always be his father but-but she loved him too.

She loved him so much it hurt.

This child would be her down fall, but she'd go down fighting.

Home world be damned.

It was quiet tonight but her thoughts were louder than thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a challenge for the month to write in my journal everyday.
> 
> This was supposed to be Pearlnet but birb mom feels happened.
> 
> I'm kinda iffy about the end but meh, it was just a notebook scribble.


	3. A thousand adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose was curious.  
> She always had been.
> 
> She couldn't help it.
> 
> She didn't want to.

Rose was curious.

She always had been.

It was a burning, insatiable desire to just know things.

She couldn't help it.

She didn't want to.

It was probably this hunger for knowledge that got her noticed, it was most likely the key that opened the door to becoming an explorer.

The thought of leaving the planet alone made her eyes light up in that way other gems told her they tended to do.

Her imagination painted pictures before her mind's eye.

New planets with complex solar systems, each with their own moons and stars.

Societies with their own cultures, new smells and sights and sounds- The creatures she'd meet, the plants she'd come across, the things she'd see and return to tell other gems about-!

It all made her gem tingle and glitter with excitement.

Over time Rose began to collect things, items mostly but, but then came the most interest little pearl she'd ever met and nothing was ever quite the same.

She now had someone to share her secrets and discoveries with.

Even if it was only some.

Not all.

Never all.

Together they tackled more planets, blasted through countless solar systems.

It's upon coming back to Home world after a rather dull trip to s nearby system that Rose meets a new adventure.

A being created from the love of two merged into one.

It's beautiful and mesmerizing and the looks of disapproval cast in her direction stir Rose into action.

Garnet obviously belongs with her and that's that.

The fusion doesn't argue when she gets done explaining everything.

Pearl at her elbow and Garnet two steps behind they plan for their next departure.

With Garnet came two more (or is it really just one?) confidants and a new sparring partner.

Rose is very pleased.

Pearl is kind of stressed.

But that's normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something that slapped me in the face a two a.m

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, this is really crappy and a poor excuse for a drabble -sobs forever-


End file.
